


Splashing Out

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, IT'S FINISHED, M/M, They are both very gay lifeguards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spot and Race thought lifeguarding wasn't going to be fun.





	Splashing Out

Spot was firmly explaining the swim test while Race was saying something like''It is okay my little dudes, you'll pass the test." Most of the girls were staring at both of them with awe.

  "Race, show the kids an example of the swim test."Spot called out.

  "Do I have to, why can't you?" Race whined,but then pulled off his shirt and dived into the pool. Everyone started to line up to start the swim test. Race and Spot were so tired of the swim tests that they just gave the older kids a band if they semi passed.

 "Why did you make me take the swim test?"Race asked in the mess hall during dinner. 

 "Because I'm extra pretty boy, now give me the ketchup." Spot replied smiling. Race looked down grimly at his plate. Spot spotted Race's unhappy demeanor.

 "Babe, what's up?" Spot whispered, nudging his head gently into Race's shoulder.

 "Well I'm been feeling a little self concousious lately and making me do a swim test in front of everybody isn't helping." Race explained while eating hai hamburger. Spot mouthed I'm sorry and then went to clean the pool. It rained the next day so Race and Spot were on arts and crafts duty. Spot was  busy making two friendship bracelets for him and Race. He called them  _bro bracelets_. Race on to other hand was struggling and it seemed that way with many of the kids.

 "Race can we play truth or dare or something like that. I'm bored." A little girl by the name of Jojo exclaimed. Race nodded and Spot just shrugged, he was intent in his bracelet making. At first the truths were being answered by the campers, they were harmless questions like "are you married Tommy?" or" what's your moms name?". Then Jojo looked Spot and Race in the eye and asked:

  "Do you guys have a girlfriend?". Everyone except and Race and Spot giggled. Race thought about his options for a moment. He could try to explain to campers from all different family beliefs that he had a boyfriend or he could just say no he doesn't have a girlfriend. Race just shook his head. Spot however felt the need to put a subtext whenever he spoke.

  "Yes I'm afraid poor Race here doesn't have a girlfriend; he's too busy with other things. We're just too busy for girlfriends." Spot responded smirking with his eyebrows raising up. Race punched Spot in the shoulder. Spot then finished his two bracelets and went to the bathroom. Race trying to entertain the campers without Spot making any subtext , had everyone play 7-up.  _Spot has no shame making fun of me in front of the campers even though I'm real life he's such a sap._ Race thought to himself chuckling. The weather finally got nicer and all the campers got out of the stuffy arts and crafts room. Race became more confident with himself even though he still wore a swim shirt everywhere. Spot perched on his chair looked like a king, so everyone started to call him the King of Brooklyn(Brooklyn was the name of the pool area.) 

  Every Friday night the pool was closed earlier for the counselor party. They had prizes and awards you could earn at the ceremony after each semester of camp. Race started a tradition called try to tackle the King of Brooklyn as fast as you can. It started when one night when Race flopped on Spot affectionately at the counselor party and someone thought it was a game. 

  "It's your majesty the King of Brooklyn! Go get em!" Someone would shout then everyone would jump in the pool and surround him. Once the other camp counselors knew Spot and race were dating, Race would usually hold little tiny Spot in his arms. This game would go on until everyone got hungry. Spot and Race would say they have errands to do when they would just makeout or cuddle. Spot and Race weren't the only ones who were a couple; the two counselors Romeo and Specs were one too. All was well at Sheepshead camp. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the spot spotted thing.


End file.
